Shes back
by CALIbasketball1
Summary: Rory is back after her unexpected trip around the world. Everyone is shocked to see her again, but most of all.... Logan. R&R!
1. Rory?

Disclaimer- no I don't own nobody! It would be cool if I did though right? Right? Am I right or am I right? Well enough with my blabbering and on with the story!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Hello? Hellooooooooooooooo? Anyone home? Mom? Luke? Anyone?" Rory asks as she walks into her mother's house. She had been gone for so long, but the house was the same. The only change was that it was more masculine.

Rory checked the messages on the phone. There was one.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Hi this is Grandma. Answer the phone Lorelai. I know you are there! I haven't seen you since Rory went away. CALL ME! If you don't answer this phone I swear by my life I will break down your door! Answer me when I'm talking to you!!! Lorelai! Humph!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Rory checked the date of the call. It read: 9/3/05. Six years ago. So much had happened. The whole deal with Logan. Her running away. She hadn't talked to her family in six years. She made a whole new life when she decided to come home.

She looked around the house some. Her room was converted to a man room. The pictures of her were still on the wall. Of course they were six years old. Where was her mother? Maybe at the inn. All of a sudden the door opens and in comes Lorelai. With some strange man. Rory thought her mom was still with Luke. At least they were together he last time she checked. But then again that was a long time a go, Rory thought. Maybe her mom had gotten together with a new guy. Well she would explain soon.

"So let's go over the new plan in my living room, Dante. I'm sure we can come up with something smart there!" Lorelai said as she walked into her living room with the mystery man. She put some of her work things on the coffee table when she looked up.

"Hi mom. It's me, Rory. Are you mad at me?" Rory asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Rory?" Lorelai gasped and fell onto the couch.

"Wait, is this the Rory Gilmore that ran away from home? The legendary girl that people still talk about? No it couldn't be!" Mystery boy said. Then a little bit quieter to Lorelai. "Did you know she was coming? Should I go wait in the kitchen?"

"Umm. Sure Dante. Do what you want to. I'll talk with you soon," Lorelai said to Dante in a complete daze. "What are you doing here Rory? I thought you died or something. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come home mom. Are you mad?" Rory asked again.

Lorelai finally coming to her senses yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED DOME HORRIBLE DEATH! NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU SHOW UP WITH NO SAYING!"

"Well I'm here now, right? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but I had to get away from here and from certain people. I should have told you true but I didn't. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say," Rory said with tears in her eyes.

"How about where you have been for the past six years? How about why you couldn't tell me why you left in such a rush? How about ….," Her voice trailed off.

"I cant tell you until a little later or at least until you tell me who that man is, and why he is in the house!"

"He is my work partner Rory. You didn't know it but in the time you were gone the dragonfly had a plane run through it. It destroyed it. And it killed…. It killed….."

'Sookie?" Rory's voice just above a whisper.

* * *

OK, OK. I know that wasn't very long and it ended abruptly but if I continued it would go one for years! So I had to stop some time and that time was now! In the future if I get review responses I will answer them back here. But in order for me to continue I have to get at least 4 reviews. I don't care if they are a flame or not I want reviews. (If you are going to flame, just tell me what I could do better!) Also, I will add a funny line somewhere. Either in the beginning or here. I'll try to post at least 3-4 chapters every week, if I get the reviews. It all depends on them guys so REVIEW!!!!! Well that's enough for now. I hope I'll post soon! 


	2. work and the joys that come with it

**Disclaimer:** This post reflects my thoughts and opinions. It does not reflect the thoughts or opinions of, my parents, my fish, my cats (if I had one and I do not), my hermit crabs, my parrot, my dog, my car, or my computer. All rights reserved. Subject to change without notice. Enlarged to show detail. Employees and their family are not eligible. Beware of dog. As seen on TV. One size fits all. Hand wash only. Do not fold, spindle, staple, or mutilate. No substitutions allowed. For a limited time only. Void where prohibited. No warranties expressed or implied. User assumes all liabilities. Not liable for damages due to misuse. An equal opportunity employer. No shirt, no shoes, no service. Quantities are limited. Do not write below this line. Falling rock. Quality may vary. No parking. No Standing. No Solicitors. No Spitting. No Kidding. Post No Bills. No substitutions. No one under 17 admitted. Keep away from direct sunlight. Limited one per family. No money down. No purchase necessary. Cash and carry. You do not need to be present to win. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear. Breaking seal voids warranty. Has been shown to cause cancer in laboratory animals. Action figures sold separately. Apply only to affected area. May be too intense for some viewers. For recreational use only. Do not disturb. All models are over 18 years of age. Available in fine stores everywhere. Take a number please. Preservatives added to improve freshness. Safety goggles must be worn at all times. Hard hat area. Sealed for your protection. The buck stops here. Call before you dig. Add toner. Place stamp here or post office will not deliver. For external use only. If a rash, redness, irritation, or swelling develops, discontinue use and consult your physician. Use only with proper ventilation. Sanitized for your protection. Avoid extreme temperature. Store in a cool dry place. Refrigerate after opening. Keep away from open flame. Avoid contact with eyes. Wash, rinse, repeat. Do not puncture, incinerate, or store above 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Do not place near any magnetic source. May be hazardous to your health. We're not in Kansas any more. Hi ho hi ho it's off to work I go. Slippery when wet. For official use only. Not affiliated with any government agency. Drop in any mailbox. Edited for television. Trespassers will be prosecuted. No animals were harmed in the making of this film. No salt, MSG, or artificial color added. If ingested, do not induce vomiting. If symptoms persist, call 911. The white zone is for passenger loading and unloading only. Contents under pressure. Restaurant packaging, not for resale. Pull down, then tear up. Contents may settle during shipment. Sign here without admitting guilt. Contestants have been briefed on some questions before the show. Driver does not carry cash. Auto pilot is engaged during flight. Substantial penalties for early withdrawal. Slightly higher outside the continental US. Allow four to six weeks for delivery. Other restrictions may apply. Your mileage may vary.

**DID I COVER EVERYTHING?  
**

* * *

The alarm went off rather rudely but he new it was the big day. Promotion or no promotion.

Logan got himself out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 6:45. Shit. He had to be at the office in 45 minutes. He pulled on some fancy pants and a crisp white shirt, ran his fingers through his hair and smiled professionally at the mirror. He ran to the kitchen grabbed an apple and his keys. If he was lucky Starbucks® wouldn't have a long line. He drove to the nearest Starbucks® hopped out of the car and ran in. Got himself a black coffee and ran back to his car with the hot drink. Made it to work in record time to his work partner and friend, Evan telling him to hurry up and that the boss would be there soon.

"Look dude, I woke up a little late. It happens sometimes. The fact that it happened today to me suck but we'll deal," Logan said tossing the apple core into a near buy trash can.

"Get your stuff together man, boss'll be here in any second! You know how he hates people who are late! We have to get this gig!" Evan told him opening the door to his office room.

"Just sit down and breathe. Everything will be fine," Logan said trying to do the same as he instructed Evan to do.

"Hello boys! Glad to see you here this morning, and on time!" Tim the boss said with false humor as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, great isn't it!" Logan said with a fake smile plastered to his moth.

"Let's get this meeting over right? Right!" Tim said. "That's what I always say"

* * *

"Wah!!!!!!!" baby Martha yelled.

"Aww. There, there. It's OK. Shhh," Sookie cooed to her baby.

"Hi there honey! You and the babe alright?" Jackson yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Babe 'an me are alright," Sookie yelled back.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Me again. Sorry for such a short story. I really wanted to post another so here it is. I added the little part with Sookie to show ya'll that she is alive and thriving! Anyway, I was very happy when I found 8 reviews. I only asked for 4 before. Thanks! Still, keep 'em coming! Any hoo,**

**REVIEW RESPONCES**

**GGmadness2006- well you got you answer from this chapter. In case you are dense though, no Sookie did not die. And thx!**

**BlueEyedGirl91- Thx. **

**MolinHas- and so I have. And so I have….. lol**

**gg-ghgrl1775- it is a rogan fic. It has to be right! And you'll see…… mwahahaha!**

**Imcaselman- thx, I kinda like it too. lol**

**Finnlover- I should hope so:-) **

**Imel- yes rogan. **

**Naberrie Skyler- I will in time. Yes it is rogan. I know it is a little out of character, but it has to be to make sense. You'll see, you all will see!**


	3. Logan and Luke

**Disclaimer: I own no person from Gilmore Girls.  
**

* * *

"She's back. You're sure. Positive. Absolute?" Logan said over the phone talking to Lorelai.

"Yep. She's back. I walk into my house and there she was," Lorelai said.

"Is she there now? Can I come over and see her?" Logan said rushing around for his coat.

"No. I'm sorry. She's isn't here now. She said she wanted to walk around a little, meet some people that she hasn't seen in a while. She said she would be back here around 6ish, ok? When she comes home I'll be sure to send her over, OK?" Lorelai said.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry. Damn. There's someone at the door. One second ok?" Logan said as he walked to the door. He opened it and was stunned.

"Hi Logan. It really is me," Rory said with her hands behind her back.

"Who is it Logan? Who is it?" Lorelai was almost screaming over the phone.

"I…I… I have t…to g…go. Bye," Logan said on the phone still staring at the girl who he loved. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you. I needed to see you."

"That's it."

"Is there anything else?"

"How about, where you have been. What about, why you left. And why you didn't tell anyone about it. Hmm?"

"You might want to sit down for this one." They both sat down on Logan's love seat. **(AWWWW!!!)**

"Well?" Logan said after a few minutes of semi-uncomfortable silence.

"After mom and Luke broke up and then got together then broke up again, I was scared. It didn't help that you were never around. And were so hooked on work. When I tried to talk to you, it…it seemed as if I wasn't important." Rory started to cry.

"Keep going, it's alright, don't worry," Logan cooed.

"I just wanted to start over. So I packed my things and I left. I went to Israel. I heard it was pleasant to live there, so I did. But I didn't go near the Gaza Strip or the West Bank. I was in the safest place in Israel. It was nice. I learned a lot to."

"That's my Ace! Always wanting to learn. Wait, Israel. So, did you learn Hebrew or Arabic there?" Logan said wanting to know more.

"Only Hebrew. But now I can speak it and read it and write it! I can only read Arabic," Rory said a little excited.

"That's amazing," Logan said as he leaned in to kiss her. That would have been really sweet except she pulled away.

"Logan I'm sorry. I just, I don't think I can just yet. It's nice to see you and be near you, but it's still hard. I don't know you in the sense that I don't know what you've been doing who you've been around, I want to know _who_ you are before anything happens between us. I'm sorry," Rory said hanging her head. Who knows what his reaction will be like after everything she just said.

Logan laughed. It wasn't just a chuckle, but a full throated laugh. "Ace, you haven't changed a bit!" Logan said as he began to laugh again.

"Hey!" Rory shouted and began to tickle him in all of his sensitive areas.

"Why don't we catch up over dinner tomorrow night?" Logan said.

"Fine."

"Pick you up around 7?"

"See you then!"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Hey mom!" Rory said when she walked into her mother's house.

"Hey hun! I was thinking we could catch up over dinner. Since you just got home, I was thinking you could decide where we would go!" Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Cool! Why don't we go to Luke's I haven't had a chance to say hi to him yet."

"Great idea! You know he was worried sick when we couldn't find you! He looked all over town, Yale, everywhere! It was so sweet!"

"Aww! Then he definitely should be aware that I'm back!" Rory said laughing a little. "I say we go in 10 minutes. Alright?"

"Awesome! You know I'm so happy to see you again." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"I know mom, I love you."** (How cute!!)**

_15 minutes later at Luke's Diner _

"Well ladies what'll it be?" The waitress asked the two Gilmore Girls.

"Two burgers, and," Lorelai began.

"And a diet coke as well as a lemonade. Please," Rory finished.

"It'll be out in a few minutes," The waitress told them still writing down their order.

"Well. I want an explanation of why you left without telling anyone," Lorelai demanded.

Rory explained why she left, where she was, and everything else in between.

"It was so hard, but finally I realized I just wanted to be home," Rory said ending her little story.

"Here you are ladies, two burgers with a side of fries," Luke said as he put down the two plates not realizing who was sitting with Lorelai. Then it hit him. "Rory? Is that you?" Luke said gasping. "What are you doing back in town? And, where have you been for the past 6 years?"

"I wanted to see everyone again. And I've been in Israel."

"Wow! That's plane ride away!" Luke said astonished that she was here. "Well it's real nice to see you! You know everyone was so worried about you! And don't worry about paying for the food tonight! This meal is on the house!" Luke said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, that was nice," Rory said taking a bite out of her burger.

"Yeah, but that's Luke for you!"

"Hey why don't you tell me who died in your inn. It isn't Luke and its not Sookie, I saw Kirk and Miss Pattie this afternoon, I called Paris and she picked up so it isn't her, so who is it?" Rory said worried.

* * *

**Well there you go for this chapter. I know it wasn't really long but you'll start to realize my chapters aren't that long, although some are longer than others. Anyway on with the **

REVIEW RESPONCES

**gg-ghgrl1775- right now I'm doing as much as I can! And thx, I'll try to make it longer!**

**BlueEyedGirl91- you're getting warmer!**

**Curley-Q- isn't that what the story is all about!**

**Coffeeaddict1515- it's nice to see that u care 'bout the story! LOL. And as for the rest I think the story explains it!**

**vicTC- nope.**

**cancat90- thx and ok!**

**rawrrry- thx 'bout the disclaimer, I worked hard on it! And just like BlueeyedGirl91, you're getting warmer!**

**Molinhas- obviously, its better. They were able to work things out. Don't they always! LOL!**

**GrangerTwins666- Like I said in the beginning I'm gonna post 3-4 chapters per week! I'm glad she's alive 2! LOL! **

**GGmadness2006- well I'm glad that you want to review so much! **

**Insane and Logical- well it didn't kill Luke! I wonder who it did kill. Hmm! Options, options! LOL.**

**Well thx to those who reviewed! Still, keep reviewing! They keep the story alive! LOL! Till next time! **


	4. The plane crash

**Well ok, I know I haven't updated in a while but I have my reasons! I was injured during gym class last week so it's really has been hard for me to write. **

**Disclaimer: Ya ya ya, I don't own GG other ppl do! **tear tear, sob sob**  
**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hello Michel. Ready for another day of work?!" Lorelai said to Michel.

"Oh don't even bother! He'll never be ready for anything!" Sookie said.

"Well maybe that's what you think but _I_ know that I'm capable of anything!" Michel replied, walking out of the kitchen and into the lobby.

"Men!" Lorelai and Sookie said at the same time. Lorelai walks out into the lobby to find her mother and father checking in.

"Umm, hi mom, dad. What're you doing here?" Lorelai said confused.

"Checking in of course! I called and called and you never answered. So I decided to come here. That way I knew I would be able to talk to you," Emily said looking around.

"Well hello there Lorelai, how are things here?" Richard asked.

"Things are fine dad. Well mom it's been nice to see you but I think it may be time to leave! So long! Adios! Goodbye!" Lorelai said practically shoving her mother out the door.

"Well hold up one moment! I don't plan on going anywhere! I plan on having a nice time at my daughter's inn," Emily said turning around and back to the check in desk.

"Really! Great! Oh boy! Well fine then! Since I suppose there really isn't any other way!"

"Now Lorelai! I'm your mother so you'll have to deal with seeing me sometime. Well I was walking in and heard people talking about Rory. Is she here? If she came back and you didn't tell me you're in so much trouble. And if Rory is back and she didn't tell me then she's in trouble too! Well, tell me what you know!" Emily said motioning to a bell-boy.

"Well then whoever you overheard is telling a lie because she isn't back yet. Besides I would have told you if she was back. Don't you trust me?"

"Sometimes but not right now!" Emily was practically shouting.

"And why would that be? And stop yelling! I have a reputation to hold!" Lorelai said yelling.

"Well look who's yelling now! And the reason you aren't responsible or trust-worthy is because YOU NEVER ANSWER MY CALLS!"

Lorelai took a few deep breathes and said to her mother in a quieter tone, "Sometimes I don't want to have to deal with talking to you. Now, would you please be more quite?"

"Fine! Maybe I'll just leave then!" Emily said taking her purse and walking away.

"Wow, I feel bad for you. But on the bright side at least this will be an interesting weekend!" Sookie said walking up to Lorelai.

"Yes. It certainly will be."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Up in the sky in a plane**

"This isn't good! The engine is shot and there isn't a runway in sight!" The pilot said franticly as he tried to get control of the plane.

"And I have even worse news! There is a town coming up ahead. What are we gonna do? We are gonna die! That's what we're gonna do! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" The co-pilot said losing control of himself.

"We may die, but we have to get everyone out of harms way! We are gonna crash, but I don't want to be crashing into anyone. Send out an emergency call on the radio to warn everyone! Now!" The pilot said trying to steer the plane. "Now!"

"OK, OK! Sheesh." The co-pilot said making the call. "Well everyone has been notified so hopefully nobody will be injured because of us."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Back in Starshallow:**

"Everyone, OUT!" Lorelai screamed to all the people in the kitchen and dinning rooms. She was so worried that someone might get hurt that she was practically shoving everyone outside.

"Out, out, OUT!!!" the entire staff was shouting this over and over.

"Ahh!!" The people staying in the inn panicked and hastily grabbed a few precious items and ran for the door.

"Is everyone out? Lorelai asked all the staff members. "Have you checked every room, every bathroom, every everything?"

"Yes no one is here!" They all shouted at different times.

"Ok, then move out!" Lorelai shouted and ran outside herself. Then she had a thought. _I don't remember my mother coming out of the inn. Well she must have come out by one of the other staff members_ and tried to push the thought away. Unfortunately the thought was nagging at her until she finally decided to search the crowd until she found her.

She searched and searched but she had no luck.

Emily Gilmore had heard the announcement and ran for the door when she realized she wasn't wearing her ring. She searched and searched but couldn't find it. _I'm not leaving until I'm wearing my wedding band!_ She thought stubbornly. She finally found it in one of her drawers but by then it was too late. She couldn't get out; she looked franticly for a door of any kind to the outside world but was unsuccessful. _So that's it then, I'm going to die._ She thought just as the plane came crashing through the roof. Emily Gilmore's last thoughts were, _I love you Richard Gilmore. Protect our daughter and if Rory comes back, her too. _

Lorelai finally found her father, but couldn't seem to find her mother. She was scared, for some reason things didn't seem right. Just then, the plane came crashing down. The guests and staff were all right, but of course by the time they found Emily's body it was too late. Lorelai never saw a grown man cry but she did that day as the paramedics declared Emily Gilmore dead.

* * *

**OK, OK, that chapter was depressing. I know, I'm sorry. I've been having writer's bloke for the past few days so ideas are much appreciated! Anyway, you guys have been doing very well with the reviews lately! Congratz! **

**Review Responses**

**BlueEyedGirl91- I'm pretty sure that the chapter explains it all! LOL**

**Insane and Logical- sorry not Michel, Emily. Are you a jew hater or something?**

**Natyroganlover- you know, I actually was debating between Michel and Emily. **

**Cant you see I Love You- thx! I'm glad ur so interested in the story! I'm glad he didn't die too! LOL**

**Cancat90- well he didn't die! LOL! And I'm sorry if it took me a while to update from the reasons from b4!**

**Thayet-Victoria- Emily! And, do you read Tamora Pierce's Tortall series? **

**Molinhas- I'm gonna update as soon as I can, but with my wrist and all…… **

**Ilovegilmoregirls913- in the fist chapter it said that she had been gone for 6 years, but I'm sorry if it was confusing. And as for if Chris died, that was a good guess! **

**Melako17- thx!**

**Gg-ghgrl1775- I'm gonna put more Rory/Logan if I can. I just need an idea for a chapter to put it in! Any ideas? hint hint **

**Curly-Q- nope but good guess! **

**GGmadness2006- you know it's people like you that keep fanfiction alive! Thx for being such a solid reviewer! I know I can count on you!**

**Gilmorebrazil- that is such a great idea!!! Wow that's good, I was debating if I should intertwine the idea in with the story! Wow!**

**Rawrrry- who's Pedro?**

**Interesting thing for this chapter!: **

**The hmaun mnid is qitue an aamizng tinhg. You suhold be albe to raed tihs. Taht's buacse we dno't raed ltetres in the oderr tehy are wtrietn. As lnog as the frsit and lsat letrtes are in the rhigt sopt, yuor mnid cmohprendes it. The rset of the leetrts can be jmulebd tghoetr. Ptrtey aamznig huh? **


	5. questions

**Ok guys, this isn't a real chapter, I just need to ask ya'll something. The info is needed for the next chapter. I have to know what ur fav animal is. Think furry, cute, NOT a house pet (like a cat or dog) and little. Like a baby. I need at least 5 animals soon! I can't post another chapter until I get the animal review. So in order to get a chapter, REVIEW!!!! **

**P.S.—I'll put the review responses in the actual chapter. **


	6. killer and Innocence

**Hi again! Thx to all who reviewed w/ animal ideas. I finally decided on…..**

**(Dramatic pause)**

**A fox! Brought to you by…..**

**(Another dramatic pause)**

**Caffy91!!! Thx so much caffy91! I really like the idea of _certain_ people having a fox, or two. Lol! Anyway, on with the story!!!**

* * *

Logan was walking around the park when he saw some bit of red sticking out he looked at it and saw that it was a dead fox. He kicked it so that not much of the red was sticking out. "Rory! Rory! Are you out here?" They had agreed on meeting at the park to listen to some music and talk. Just then he saw Rory sheltering something in her arms with a care that he had never seen from her.

"Hi," She said plainly still sheltering the things in her hand so that he couldn't see what ever it was.

"Hey. What's that in your arms?" HE said trying to get a peek.

"Them. They're baby foxes. There parents are dead," She said still handling the baby foxes as if they were more precious then gold.

At that moment Logan felt a pang of guilt for kicking the dead fox he saw near the bush. "Do you know their gender?"

She nodded. The little orangey red one is a girl, and her brother is the pure red one with the white belly," Rory said admiring them. They were no bigger than the size of his palm and they looked so innocent.

"Do they have names?" Logan asked stoking the male's fur. The fox looked at him with a appreciation in his eyes that he would never forget.

"The girls name is Innocence, and I thought you might want to name the male," Rory said giving the male over to Logan so he could have a good look at him.

"If I give him a name does that mean I get to keep him?"

"If that's what you want!" Rory said laughing at the hope in his eyes.

"Then his name is Killer," Logan said petting his new animal.

Rory started to laugh. When Logan looked at her wondering what she was laughing at she said, "I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face when she sees my new pet!"

"Yea, I can't wait to tell all the guys at work. I bet they'll call me a wuss or something like that!"

"Yea, that or what about Paris. I'll bet she'll tell all the bad things about foxes and how she will be smelly and disgusting and all the bad stuff!" They just stood there for a moment. Laughing and thinking.

"Well, I brought a blanket and music so we could listen to the music. You want to sit down?" Logan said spreading out the blanket.

"Definitely," Rory said sitting down while stroking Innocence.

* * *

Lorelai sat alone on Friday evening with no plans with anyone. She just was watching movies with Paul Anka when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai said putting the telephone to her ear.

"Hi. Lorelai? Is that you?" A man said on the line.

"Who is this?" She asked. She didn't know the number but the voice sounded familiar.

"It's Christopher. Is that you Lorelai?" He asked again.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Gigi is having trouble sleeping. She's restless and won't settle down. Do you know what I should do?" Christopher asked.

"I'll be right over. Stay there and don't let Gigi out of her room. Even if she's not in bed, just keep her there so she doesn't get into mischief," Lorelai said getting her coat.

"Thanks Lore. You know I never realized having a kid would be so hard."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah they can be hard sometimes. Well I'm just about out of the house so I'll see ya soon. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Hmmm. I wonder what will happen with Lorelai and Christopher! Options, options! Well I already know so you'll just have to wait to find out. What that means is that I've written the next chapter, so I just need ya'll to review so I can post the next chapter! It all depends on you! Well I got a lot of animal ideas, and I wish I could have used them all but I really liked Caffy91's idea of a fox. Besides isn't the color red the color of passion and love and stuff like that? What ever! Well on with the review responses….**

**REVIEW RESPONCES**

**Panther of Japan- thx 4 the animal ideas!**

**Rawrrry- thx for clearing that up! And I'm sorry but I had to kill someone. Wow that's sounds kinda bad, I had to kill someone. Hmm. Well you know what I mean!**

**Just call me fred- it does doesn't it! LOL**

**gg-ghgrl1775- Emily is kinda annoying. I'm doing as much rory/logan as I can k? And thx, but I still have to wear a stupid cast!tear **

**GGmadness2006- you know it's good to have a faithful reviewer! BTW, what's ur fav sport and genre??? BTW, Australia? Awesome! I was born in boring old California. **

**Caffy91- I know since u didn't review to chapter 4 I shouldn't but I just wanted to congratulate u again! Foxes r really cute aren't they?**

**Iluvpuppy-**

**Curley-Q- I will.**

**BlueEyedGirl91- LOL. But still true. When I had my friend check it over she started to dance around the room! LOL. **

**Ilovegilmoregirls913- thx. Life goes on though. Who knows, maybe we'll see Emily's ghost! Dun, dun, dun….. **

**Melako17- thx. I like it a bit too. LOL.**

**Molinhas- thx but I still have to wear a stupid cast!**


End file.
